Perderlo
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: Sin querer, se estaba dando cuenta de lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser esa verdad. Lo iba a perder para siempre. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. [AU][ToothlessxOC][Mención de Cloudless/Toothjumper unilateral][Cloudjumper centric]


_Disclaimer:_

**_No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría._**

_Advertencias:_

**_Universo Alternativo. ToothlessxOC. Mención de ToothJumper/Cloudless unilateral. Cloudjumper centric. Puede provocar diabetes. Presencia de un OC intermitente. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo._**

_N° de palabras: **1130**_

_Tipo de escrito: **One-shot (Capitulo Único [+1000 palabras])**_

* * *

**_Perderlo_**

* * *

— **¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?**

Cloudjumper lo observo de arriba a abajo. _'Perfecto'_ fue lo primero que pensó, pero sabía que no debía hacer semejante alago pues el ego del hombre de pelo azabache era fácilmente... _alterable_. Se quedo un rato observándole, manteniendo la mirada en el saco elegante, los zapatos de gala y la corbata mal arreglada. Sonrió, por muy grande que se estuviese volviendo, sería igual de torpe. Se levanto de su silla y le saco la corbata.

— **Creí que habíamos practicado esto ya.**

Toothless se sonrojo de manera muy leve, debido a la vergüenza de no poder hacer el mismo el nudo de su propia corbata y porque realmente su orgullo no lo dejaba sonrojarse más. Cloudjumper paso delicadamente la tela por el cuello de Toothless, rozo casi a propósito la piel levemente manchada, siempre se pregunto porque su piel era de esa manera, con aquellas manchas, sin embargo, de alguna manera era uno de sus atractivos. Toothless se dio cuenta de algo un poco extraño, a pesar de que Cloudjumper era un experto haciendo eso y de la manera más rápida, parecía estar tardandose a conciencia.

— **¿Crees que... crees que le guste como me veo?**

Cloudjumper bajo la mirada un momento solo para encontrarse con los ojos de su contrario. Solo sonrió — **No te preocupes, te ves bien.**

Toothless pareció suspirar aliviado. Cloudjumper dejo de sonreír entonces. Sin querer, se estaba dando cuenta de lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser esa verdad. _Toothless estaba a punto de casarse_. Lo iba a perder para siempre. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. En realidad, podía hacerlo, pero él era un adulto, estaba consciente que esto era lo mejor para él. Toothless estaba enamorado de aquella mujer con la que ese día iba a casarse, era lo mejor para él, para ella, para todos. Cloudjumper entonces paro de hacer la corbata a la mitad de camino.

Todo eso significaba que Toothless se alejaría de su vida. No de manera literal, claro, seguirían viéndose pues sus trabajos así lo dictaban. Pero aquel Toothless que lo perseguía, que lo admiraba, que lo fastidiaba, que posiblemente había sentido algo por él en parte del camino, el Toothless que para cuando había dejado de sentir algo por él, era el mismo quien había empezado a sentir algo por Toothless.

_Irónico._

— **Ella tiene suerte...**— Susurro Cloudjumper, Toothless no entendió. Y Cloudjumper siguió quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Cloudjumper había dejado que sus sentimientos fluyeran y aunque pudo detener los de Toothless, los suyos propios traspasaban cualquier obstáculo que les pusiera. Pero aquella boda era el obstáculo más grande que se pudiera poner, y sus sentimientos no podrían traspasarlo. Era un adulto, no iba a dejar que sus propios sentimientos interfirieran con la felicidad de su compañero. Prefería mil veces ser el mismo el infeliz a que Toothless sufriera de alguna manera, ya tenía suficiente el cojear de una pierna. Tantas heridas, tantas cicatrices. Hiccup y Toothless habían pasado mil y un cosas juntos.

_Hiccup ya estaba casado y era su padrino. Y Toothless había sido su padrino y ahora se casaba él._

Cloudjumper no supo porque sus pensamientos se fueron volando hacía el hijo de Valka, tal vez era por eso que decían que los mejores amigos era solo otra forma de decirle a un par de hermanos que no eran de sangre. Tal vez fue porque un tiempo después de Hiccup decidiera casarse con Astrid, Toothless también había fijado casarse con su propia novia. O tal vez era simplemente la mirada extrañamente comprensiva de Valka justo cuando Hiccup le había dicho que Toothless le llamaba solo para saber como se veía, como si Valka supiera que pasaba por su cabeza. _Y no dudaba que lo supiera._

— **¿Cloudjumper?**— El apretón en su brazo y la mirada preocupada de Toothless lo hizo volver a la realidad. Reanudó su tarea de rehacer la corbata y la termino más rápido que cuando empezó, casi como burlándose de Toothless por haber empezado tan lento.

— **Listo. _Perfecto._**— Y palmeo con camaradería su pecho.

— **Gracias**— susurro Toothless no muy seguro, aun pensando en como la mirada de Cloudjumper se había en su propia mirada y al mismo tiempo no parecía estarlo mirando.

Y lo que paso a continuación, lo dejo completamente helado, más preocupado y casi asustado. Lo estaba abrazando, casi como si estuviese a punto de desvanecerse. Él mismo Cloudjumper que era muy serio en su trabajo, él que no buscaba relacionarse con sus compañeros más lejos de la camaradería, él que lo había apoyado cuando tomo el mando, el que solo parecía ser afectuoso con los niños siendo completamente paternal, el que le sonreía cuando debía, el que seguía las regalas y era protector con los suyos, aquel que nunca dejaba que nadie lo abrazara o besara, lo estaba abrazando a él. Toothless no se lo creía.

— **Eh, Toothless ya es hora. Ella esta a punto de... Eh, ¿los dejo solo o algo?**— Era Hiccup, que en mejor momento no pudo haber llegado. El tonito sarcástico de ultimo hizo que Cloudjumper se separara con lentitud y le palmeara la espalda, tal vez para evitar que alguno de los dos lo malinterprete o tal vez solo para darle confianza a Toothless.

— **Ve. Tu destino te espera**— Se inclino un poco en burla, pero en parte por respeto.

— **Estarás donde pueda verte, ¿no?**

— **Estaré junto a Valka todo el tiempo.**— afirmo, Toothless sonrió. Hiccup toco la puerta, Toothless susurro un _«Que bien»_ que parecía más para si mismo que para el otro, se fue de ahí y en el camino Hiccup probablemente le hizo un comentario sarcástico e irónico, porque Toothless rió y empujo levemente a su mejor amigo de manera fraternal.

Cloudjumper también salio de ahí, la iglesia estaba llena, casi abarrotada. Busco a Valka con la mirada y cuando la encontró, se sentó junto a ella.

— _Lo siento._— Susurro Valka. El porque de su disculpa con seguridad la única que lo sabría era Valka. Cloudjumper solo se hacia una pequeña idea del porque. Pero no quería pensar mucho en eso.

Toothless e Hiccup seguían hablando, dándose palabras de apoyo y aliento entre si. Pronto todos callaron, todos se levantaron y voltearon sus miradas a la entrada de la iglesia. La música tradicional de una boda comenzó a sonar y el velo blanco se asomo tímido por las puertas de la misma, del brazo de quien era como su familia, como hermano menor.

y esta vez, lo aterrador de la verdad lo golpeo más fuerte que antes, no solo iba a perderle, no solo no podía evitarlo. Sus pensamientos ya no estaban tan de acuerdo con su moral. Sus sentimientos querían seguir fluyendo.

Pero él no los dejaría. Iba a perderle, pero las cosas tenían que ser así.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_**-No hay aclaraciones. ¡Si tienen alguna duda acerca de la historia, avisen y la responderé aquí!**_

* * *

Algo que quería decir antes de todo: No vayan a odiar a la OC sin nombre si es que les encanta tanto el ToothJumper como a mi, por favor. Además de que esto es un AU, pero tomandolo como si fuera la historia canon. Esto pasaría. Tooth encuentra a otra Furia Nocturna, se va con ella, tendrán crías. Fin. Nada de Cloudjumper. NADA. (Y así es como yo rompo cualquier ilusión con mis propias OTP).

La historia esta escrita hasta un medio, no porque no se me ocurriese nada más -en realidad, hay como una millonada de finales en mi cabeza para esta historia, algunos buenos y otros horribles- sino porque quise que cada uno escogiese el final que prefieran. Por mi parte, las cosas son como son, Cloudjumper sabe que así deben ser las cosas y así quiere que se quede. De todas maneras, si quieren que escriba un final para esta historia pueden decirlo. En mi perfil hay dos encuestas. Una de ellas es para saber si quieren un final o si prefieren imaginárselo. Y la otra -para los que quieren el final-, es para escoger el tipo de final que quieren. (Happy End, Real End, Bad End) -Aunque eso lo volvería un Two-shot-. Las encuestas estarán abiertas durante dos meses.

Pues sin más, los invito a pasar por mi perfil, votar y dejar aquí su más sincera opinión en forma de review, se despide,

**_Jenn_**


End file.
